


A Case of baskets

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas in New York City, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala ends up as a basket case when Daniel invites her to New York City at Christmas.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Case of baskets

We've had some wild times, me and the number one Tau'ri team. I got swept into the Ori Galaxy. I've had a baby that grew to womanhood in days and is intent on dominating the Universe. And Daniel rescued me. Oh! Before the baby popped out all knowing, I got married in an effort to save my life. But that's another story.

Other things happened on Earth. Some highlights through my time here sort of fits with my previous life, but differently. Kidnapped and got my brain fried. Lost my memory. Rescued by Daniel that time too. Found my memory. Became an official member of SG-1. Fell in love with Daniel – but that's my secret. And got unmarried. I'm so nuts about him, Daniel, not the one I unmarried.

It is quite obvious that I have changed. Last week I took a cooking class at the mall. They were teaching how to make a fruitcake and, well, honestly, ever since I met Daniel I've been curious about that cake.

I still don't get it, except it's complicated, looks rather unusual and most people don't understand it.

Oddest thing yet to happen here on Earth? Daniel is taking me to New York City for Christmas. It's going to be sort of a working getaway according to Daniel. Funny thing is he wasn't very convincing about that! Figuring out why he really invited me could be difficult.

Everyone knows I love the Tau'ri celebratory holidays and I think – but not yet sure – that Christmas is my favorite.

Daniel is going to meet someone named Lord Jeffery Montague who has about ten other names tacked on I don't remember.

Let's face it. Daniel extended the invitation to me because he feels guilty leaving me behind in the tunnels of doom since everyone else in our close group of friends is going somewhere, and he's probably concerned I will cause havoc in his absence.

I'm supposed to be Daniel's assistant on this trip, but I can guarantee you he won't let me touch one weird dusty, crumbling stone!

According to Daniel, Lord is from London which I am not sure if I remember where that is. He's somebody important and sinfully rich and he's about to loan his crumbling stones to the Metropolitan Museum but first he wants Daniel to identify something and he's paying Daniel "Big Bucks". I'm not touching that one. This Lord guy is getting us a two bedroom suite at something called The Waldorf Astoria, which Carolyn says is fancy schmancy... I don't get that one either.

~0o0~

Well isn't this just the cat's something or the other? Daniel, after inspecting my three piece luggage set and talking nonsense about commercial flights has taken it upon himself to pack for me (and removing every weapon I had stashed, by the way!). I sit, somewhat disgruntled, on the edge of my bed. He intermittently asks if I want to take this or that... sometimes he can be so sweet he makes me think of better times. The ones before my evil stepmother, Adria and subsequently my implantation (I shudder in memory). He's also a bit clairvoyant...

"What's wrong?" He asks looking up from the depths of my luggage.

"Nothing." I proclaim with false innocence.

Daniel gave me one of his looks, the one that says he knows I'm lying, before telling me, "You're eyes are telling a different story."

I don't think he realizes my best black lacy nightie is dangling from his fingers as he speaks. I hate it when he gets all concerned and kind and then there's that look he gives me like he wants to pounce. It confuses me. I much prefer it when he pretends he doesn't like me. That way no one gets hurt.

"My eyes often speak out of turn, darling. I have lying eyes, not my fault, it's genetic. And are you quite sure that's the nightie you want to bring? I had five others in the initial packing that are a lot more risqué then that one!"

The satin and lace blackness was left to drop unceremoniously into my small but lovely blue proper sized carry on luggage.

I grinned, thinking of our past – his and mine together since we met - and looked down at my hands.

He mumbled something to himself and I looked up. I do believe Daniel was blushing. And seeing him blush made my breasts tighten. I'm so confused. How can a simple blush turn me on? Now he's folding my underwear! I don't care! But I jumped up and rushed out before I did something stupid. Like strip all my clothes off and beg him to take me rough and hard and for days and days and days.

~0o0~

"I just love these little bottles Daniel! I had no idea. What a clever thing."

He pulled the bottle from my lips and had I not already gulped it down he could have spilled it all over me!

"That's enough!" Came his pretended harsh admonishment, seethed low and growl-like between his clinched teeth. So comical when he tries too hard.

Then, he snatched up all the little empties and stuffed them in the thing he called a 'barf bag'.

I sure wish he'd have a drink of that Vodka stuff. He needs to relax. I can't fathom why he's so nervous.

~0o0~

I might have figured out what makes Daniel so nervous. This flying machine is the worst I'd ever been on! Even more than the enormous Air Force airplane we took to DC.

He was adamant about me not trying to take over and fly this rather low tech aircraft even though apparently it's being done very poorly and slowly by whoever or whatever operates it.

"I could have snagged us a Tel'tak and we would have been there hours ago!"

"Please keep your voice down. We'll be landing soon."

He's so cute when he gets all flustered. He makes me crazy. This apparently is one of those love/hate things I have for him. It is extremely difficult to hate his guts when I so love the body surrounding the guts... and I'm not even going to discuss his gorgeous blue eyes thing. He makes me nuts. He makes me happy. And excited. And some other unmentionable things. If I could just have one night of wild sex with him I'm sure I would get over this love...er... obsession.

~0o0~

We arrived at our hotel and I all of a sudden found out what fancy schmancy means. This place would make a Goa'uld cry with envy. I busied myself wandering around and around to take in all the sites when something got my attention and I realized Daniel's tone of voice had gone to his 'I'm not happy' place.

Seemingly, someone named Sting, that's it - nothing else - and family are not able to check out of the suite of rooms we'd been signed up for because of something about renovations and apartments, however the nice man behind the lovely desk gave us the Presidential Suite at no extra charge.

"So, the President is checked out?" I asked. I'm sure I must have had a peculiar look on my face because our checker in person gave me googly eyes with a surprised mouth round as an apple.

"Madam, it is the King bedroom, Presidential Style Suite."

I had to frown at the man, "Well, which is it? The King's room or the President's room?"

Daniel chuckled, "She's teasing."

"Ah, I see." The nice man said, but really, he didn't see.

I tried to tell Daniel that I wasn't teasing. "No, Daniel, I..."

"We'll take it, thank you." Daniel snatched the card key, grabbed my arm and we headed for the gilded elevator.

And when we opened the suite that belonged to Daniel's president, or someone's king, voila! We walked into the sitting room and I confess I haven't seen such opulence since I was hanging out with the System Lords. The rugs were beautiful, colorful, and plush. Every detail, every table, every chandelier, chair, pillow, everything was luxurious.

I began to wander, Daniel following behind me. There was actually a fine dining table in little nook, all set up with china and crystal. Then I located the one bedroom with... one bed. A large bed. A spectacularly gorgeous large bed. But just one of them. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. The room was beautiful and as Daniel sighed deeply and despairingly I kicked off my shoes and took off across the lush carpet and jumped up on the fancy schmancy bed.

He stood at the bedroom door, took off his glasses, braced a shoulder against the frame, shoved a hand in his pocket, and grinned.

I sat up, crisscrossed my legs and watched him. This man is all I want for Christmas. He's so damned hot! Simply the most handsome man I have ever met. He's wearing body perfect jeans, lovely fitted shirt and a leather jacket. I unabashedly want him. Right here on this bed, and anywhere else, but, unfortunately he's not into me. In more ways than one!

"I'll take the couch, or one of them. You can have the bedroom." Daniel said sweetly.

"Don't be silly. It's a big bed. Very big. As well as extremely comfortable. So we should share it. No sense in being uncomfortable. Right? I promise to keep my hands off of you."

He laughed, nodding as he moved away from the door jam and disappeared into the front room.

I'm not sure what that means. Is he actually considering sleeping in this bed with me? I... I couldn't possibly not touch him. Could I? Guh, he's making me nuts. Pfft, well of course I could not touch him! We've slept many a night together in a tent, or such. I can certainly keep my hands off him. Maybe.

"We're meeting Lord Jeffery tomorrow for breakfast." He called out from the other room.

"Fine. I think I'm going to take a long hot bath in this marble, fancy schmancy tub."

"Okay," He yelled back, "Don't take too long, I want to take a shower before bed."

Oh great! That's all I need to think about... Daniel naked, wet and soapy. So, while I soaked in the fancy schmancy tub I thought about my Daniel, imagined what his yummy naked body looked like, wet. And how he would soap up, and rub and rinse off. Suffice to say I was long in the tub with things to think about... and do.

~0o0~

I fell asleep early and woke up late and either I was rolling all over that big bed, or Daniel did indeed sleep with me. Oh god! I can't even breath thinking I missed out on that.

"Hurry up, I know you're awake. We need to hurry." Daniel yelled, his tone firm, but not at all grouchy.

I took my time before I wandered out into the sitting area. "You sound rested." I said and he turned to me.

Then he popped straight up out of that big, wide, satiny chair. His voice sounded high and his pretty blue eyes seemed to bug out a bit. "Shit! Vala! Put some clothes on!"

I looked down. The hand I'd perched on my hip pulled my robe back ever so slightly... somewhat accidentally on purpose. "I have on clothes. Clothes you packed might I add. Plus this incredibly fluffy white plushy hotel robe, which by the way, I'm going to keep." I said then yawned, and ruffled my hair which I am sure was tangled.

"That..that's not... please tie the robe or better yet just go get dressed."

I shrugged and wandered back into the bedroom, grinning from ear to ear as they say here on Earth. "Not my fault, Daniel," I said loudly, "this is the only bra and panties set you packed by the way. Pink and shear. Not my fault." I knew as well as he did that three more sets had been tucked into the little mesh zipper part of my bag.

No further comment from him followed. Probably too stimulated to have any coherent thoughts. I do look rather stunning in this set if I do say so myself. It suddenly struck me that he's quite good at picking out my underwear.

~0o0~

"Lord Jeffery, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is my assistant, Vala Mal Doran."

Jeffery gave me that look. The one that says he's interested. Just my luck. Every man I meet on this lunatic planet except Daniel seems to be interested in me. "Lord," I said, "nice to meet you."

"Er, Vala, his name isn't Lord. That's his title. Like Lord Ba..." Daniel cut himself off before he said something he didn't want to. You know, top secret stuff.

I should have known! Like Lord Ba'al, or Lord Cronus, or …. well, I should have figured that one out myself. See what being around Daniel does to me?

Lord grinned, winking at me as he took my hand which I immediately pulled back.

"I think it's very cute. You can call me Jeffery, though, Vala. It is a pleasure to see both of you. I have some exciting pieces. Let's have breakfast and then we can go over to the Museum. It closes early for the holiday, but the curator assured me someone will be there until we are ready to leave. The pieces are still crated, but we can unpack the one I need Dr. Jackson to look at."

Jeffery didn't take his eyes off me as we sat down, and quite unexpectedly, Daniel seemed to be uncomfortable with that. Could this be a sign of jealousy? Ha! Not likely. I shouldn't have worn this really short skirt and very tight sweater, and the sexy patterned stockings which I wore for Daniel not this silly Lord man. Come to think of it, Daniel packed this outfit! Something to think about.

I certainly wasn't happy with all the overt flirting from creepy Lord What's His Name all through the meal and again, oddly, Daniel must have picked up on that.

"Vala," Daniel says very sweetly as we finished breakfast. "I know you'd rather go Christmas shopping today. You don't have to come along if you don't want to." Then he reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed me the gold card. The. GOLD. Card. I am sure my mouth would have dropped open had I not been on guard because of Jeffery the creepy Lord guy.

I nodded and stood. "Nice to have met you, Jeffery." I muttered unconvincingly.

Both men stood. Daniel leaned over and placed his lips at my ear.

I expected a firm lecture on don't spend a dime. Instead, I got a little kiss – oh, alright! A little touch of lips on my ear and a whispered, "Buy yourself something, do a little shopping. Within reason."

"Whose reason?" I teased.

"Mine, please. The card does have a limit."

"What's the limit?" We were whispering intimately and I didn't want it to end. My eyelids wanted so badly to close, my body to drift closer, my mouth to explore.

The magic moment ended when Daniel pulled back away from me. Reluctantly I lifted my suddenly heavy lids expecting to find him glaring at me. Instead, I swear, he looked like he wanted to kiss me.

Daniel drew a deep breath, ignoring my question about the limit and telling me, "I'll see you later. We'll go to dinner. About seven?"

All I could do was nod. I confess I fought quite hard throughout that scene to keep from turning my face and kissing him in earnest. He smelled wonderful. He felt so strong.

With supreme effort I sauntered away, slowly, my hips might have swung a bit wider then usual. I over heard Lord Creepy say something to Daniel about "You're a lucky man" to which my Daniel replied "I know." I wonder what it all means. Because it couldn't possibly mean what I think it means.

I'm such a case of baskets!

~0o0~

At first I couldn't buy a thing with Daniel's card. Go figure! Then, well, the city and the decorations and the movement and music just made me so happy!

I bought THE most beautiful blue shirt for Daniel at a nice store called Prada. And also got him some men's cologne that almost made me swoon when I smelled it and thought of smelling it on Daniel.

Then I found this candy store called Maria Bella that made exquisitely decorated and sinfully expensive chocolate. They have painted pictures on them! It reminded me a shop on a small planet I'd been to with my... my... well, anyway I bought two of their Vanity Gift Sets of chocolates. One for Sam and one for Carolyn.

It was very cold as I roamed the city, but no snow which isn't very nice for a Christmassy city. I bought a pair of faux fur lined boots. I had lunch at The National. I ate soup and salad. I missed Daniel and kept thinking about why he pretended to be my boyfriend. He's been acting so strange lately, being nice more than not being nice. And there is something different in his regard when I catch him staring at me. I believe that is called wishful thinking by the Tau'ri. The Macadonician Monks on the planet Lar call it - Wonko!

I bought Teal'c a Movie Snack basket and a movie about New York City called _When Harry Met Sally_ in a fun little shop on a street called Broadway, but it didn't appear so broad to me _._ They should see the main thoroughfare on the merchant planet, E'lancia, ha! It's like five or six of this street.

For Mitchell I found a Yankee's sweatshirt and a ball cap. (the lady told me they were a team of some sort and Mitchell is all about teams).

And remarkably, right in the midst of New York City I found a take-apart-able (packable) fishing pole, or rod as the salesman insisted on calling it, for Jack!

As I strolled towards the hotel I spotted a long sleeve black tee shirt that had letters that said... _Instant Archeologist, Just Add Coffee!_ in a store window! So I bought two, one for Daniel and one for me. I laughed about the shirts all the way back to the hotel. He's got plenty left on the gold card. I think he knows I can hack into his accounts... Why does he let me do that?

It was almost three when I got back, giving me a few hours to pamper myself at the spa for our dinner date tonight. At least I was calling it a date while he would consider it a friendly dinner. Whatever. I'm going to make the most of it.

~0o0~

A bit after five I got back from the spa. I never really wondered what else was in my bag even though Daniel packed it and not me. But I found my favorite electric blue dress and some matching boot like shoes with spiky high heels he'd left in there. Funny thing, I had three black dressy dresses and a red one that are way more conservative in the original packing but he packed my favorite dress and my all time favorite shoes – how did he know? Or are they his favorite too?

I took a shower, dried and then pulled my hair up in a curly twistie thing and slipped into the slinky flowy dress and heels, then put on a dab of makeup and some of my new lipstick I bought today called _Hellbent_.

It's already after six. I'm quite excited. It's Christmas Eve. I'm in New York City and Daniel is taking me to dinner.

~0i0~

There was no holding back a sigh of unhappiness by seven thirty. I took my hair down, removed my shoes and folded my legs up under me on the couch. Why I let myself get so caught up thinking Daniel just might be the teeny tiniest bit interested in me, I don't know. Because, really, I don't want him to be interested in me. That would be a mess!

Well, actually, I know why he's a no-show. He's doing what he loves. What makes him happy. Studying rocks or stones or maps or dusty old tomes. And probably hasn't had one thought of me today.

The door banged open just then and scared the bejesus out of me... whatever bejesus might be I'm quite convinced it was scared out of me. Daniel dashed across the room. He had THAT look. The 'I've discovered something incredible' look. I scowled and he, short of breath, started doing his ultra fast talking thingie.

"Gods. Sorry. I'm really sorry. I mean I'm really late and I'm sorry. I ordered dinner to be delivered here, and champagne. You'll never guess... look."

He dropped down beside me on the couch and placed a photograph of an object on my lap.

"Oh," I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. Then I really looked at the picture. "Oh! Oh! It's... it's..."

"Alteran." Daniel finished.

"Where did he find it?" I asked as I stared another few seconds at the script then lifted my gaze to him. Those blue eyes were unusually intent on me. He was so close. So very close. I couldn't move.

"I'm not sure." He said suddenly and unexpectedly. Seemingly, unconcerned. I was taken aback – Daniel Jackson was unconcerned about the finding of a piece of rock with ancient writing? Especially here? On Earth?

Without moving his intense gaze from me, Daniel took a deep breath that seemed to hold a note of surrender on the exhale. I don't know why I knew that. But I knew.

He smiled then.

I smiled in response, though I could feel my face trying to quiver in nervousness.

"I could barely concentrate today thinking about you and, well, tonight, even though I was surrounded by some astounding artifacts." Daniel tossed the photo on the coffee table.

Okay, I'm ignoring the 'thinking about you' part as it could actually be something I conjured up in my head. "What... what?"

"I could barely concentrate..." His arm went over the back of the couch fitting closely over my shoulder.

"I heard you the first time. What about the Alteran markings?"

"I told him that it's old. Too old to say for sure what it is, and I'd get back to him."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Well, I told him I had a date and I had to go." Daniel said as he tucked one of my stray curls behind my ear.

I shivered in response.

The word 'Date' sort of bounced around in my head. Then the knock at the door startled both of us. When Daniel went to the door I stood up, folded my arms across my chest expecting the creepy lord guy and waited. It turned out to be a man rolling in dinner with a bottle of chilled champagne.

When he left I asked Daniel, "Why are we eating in?"

"Because we have things to discuss."

"Really? Like what?"

"Us." Daniel cleared his throat, nervously.

"And?

"And what?" He asked, the look of confusion on his face was quite adorable.

"Things, Daniel. Us is one thing, what is the other thing or things?"

"Damn, Vala. That's it, one thing. Us."

I wanted to stop this silly chatter, however I seemed to be committed and unable to end my nervous and quite frankly, stalling, confabulation. "Then why did you say, and I quote, 'things'?"

The poor man was flabbergasted, discombobulated and a tad irritated. I know him well. I am very sure of his present condition by simply seeing his facial expressions accompanied by the manner of his shifting weight that has him all but dancing in place. Any minute now he will stutter something that makes not a bit of sense.

"It's... it's... what are you talking about... it's a... it's Christmas Eve!"

"Ah," I say raising one recently pencil darkened brow. "That's the other? We're going to talk about Christmas Eve?" I followed up by puckering my _Hellbent_ coated lips. I can barely stand here and see him like this. Never, ever do I want anyone to see or know how much he turns me on when he gets like this. I'm aching with want. That whole case of baskets he makes me is quickly turning into a truckload of baskets. Wonko!

"NO! I thought we'd have a special holiday dinner and champagne by the fireplace. As in romantic!"

He's breathing heavy, sounding irritated, however, my eyes are suddenly drawn to his nipples staining against his sexy shirt.

I ignore the 'romantic' bit of fluff, I'm again convinced I made up in my head and so I forced my eyes upwards and bravely, valiantly, firmly attempted to steer this conversation anywhere but where I hoped it was going. Nuts! I'm totally nuts! "But you said THINGS to discuss, Daniel. Not thing to discuss and do. Like one thing to discuss and one thing to do."

Uh oh. His hands went to his hips and he begins to grin and says with that damned voice that is so educated, knowing, pinpointed and accurate. "I know what you're doing, Vala."

"Wha...what am I doing?" I know he knows.

"Stalling. You're afraid to talk about us."

"Ha! Look who's calling the cattle black! You're stalling! Come on, Daniel, tell me what you really want!" I thought I was so very clever and I gave him my best 'I'm so very clever' expression.

"You."

The room might have disappeared in a flash of light, I'm not quite sure. I felt as if I was being sucked into a wormhole. Backwards and upside down. Also, seemingly, it took about a year for me to speak and the words sounded like triple slow motion and coming from very, very, very far away. "Eeexxxcccuuussseee mmmeee?

"You. In that shear bra and panties set. That's what I want."

At this point my knees decided they no longer wanted to be anywhere near my body. My heart decided it wanted to jump outside my chest. My face felt the need to freeze. My eyes to fill with overwhelming water.

What little I could see of him, my sight being blurred by water in my eyes, he appeared to be horrified and/or frightened. "Val..."

I didn't bother being polite and allowing him to finish. I sprang forward as if propelled by a giant nuclear, naquadah, atomic, powered spring and landed with my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and mouth attached to his. I believe there was an 'umph' in there somewhere from him, and a high pitched cry from me before the mouths sealed.

~0i0~

It actually turned out to be a slow kiss at first. His mouth opened incrementally, head ticking to the left. Mine to the right. Eventually though, it was like the spark of that slow kiss ignited a frenzy.

He was still the kisser I remembered from that first time... only hotter, more determined to be in control and a bit rougher. Grrrr.

I have no idea how we ended up naked in that fabulous bed. I don't remember that part. But the places he touched and how he touched made me want to weep. No one had ever touched me with such adoration, such care, such passion!

And his eyes! Oh my gods, his eyes spoke volumes much larger than his old books. If I'd had any doubts about how he felt it dissipated while he kept his gaze on mine as he slipped into me with tenderness so profound I could no longer keep the tears at bay.

Daniel smiled, kissed my tears, first one eye and then the other before his pace quickened and I lost all thought to the intensity of his skilled lovemaking. This went on for hours and hours. Not a word was spoken not that the actions didn't speak louder than words.

Curious, though, seeing as how words are his job and my hobby. I suppose we just couldn't bring ourselves to say it.

~0i0~

I must have slept because the last thing I remember is him sitting up against the head board with a cocky grin. That's how I found him when I woke up except this time he had his hands behind his head and the grin was gone.

Fluffing my crazy bed head I sat up, pulling the sheet up over my breast (a Tau'ri phrase came to mind.. something about horses and a barn door).

We sat in silence for quite some time before Daniel cleared his throat and spoke. "Okay, I'm going to say it."

Truthfully, I didn't want to look at him. I have this thing about his sexy, sculpted arms. And under side of his arms, and arm pits. However, as my eyes went wide in astonishment I managed to slowly turn to stare at his profile, with a very quick flick of my eyes to his arms and back to his face. "I'm listening." I'm not sure whose voice came out of my mouth because it didn't sound at all like me. It sounded more like some quivering, deep, raspy voiced hoyden. Not at all like me.

Here's where the back-peddling began. Daniel finally turned to look at me and asked, "Why does it have to be me?"

Silly question if you ask me... oh he did ask me. "Well," I said, "you are the man. You're stronger."

I got a frown of disbelief from him. "You've been a freaking Goa'uld!"

"You've died! On more than one occasion!"

"You've had a baby without having sex!"

"You've ascended! On more than one occasion!"

"Fine!" My Daniel shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I love you, damn it!"

"Hmph," I snorted, "I love you too... so there!" My heart swelled and I don't think I have ever felt this happy in my entire life. Ever!

The man is a pillar of strength. He could be one of those wrestler people. He had me on my back so fast I hardly had time to vocalize my delight! He's so sexy rough with his lovemaking I wanted to scream... well, actually I did on more than one occasion.

At some point his need for coffee won out over his need for me. He called and ordered up a pot full. Once the coffee arrived he settled back in bed. I confess that watching him take off his robe standing there by the side of the bed made my nether region weep with want.

Remembering the presents I jumped out of bed and got them. When I turned he was staring at me with adoration. My nipples hardened but I was determined to have a bit of holiday fun before the sexy times started up again. "It's Christmas!" I dumped the gifts on his lap almost but not quite spilling his coffee as I crawled across the bed. "You can open these. Then we can have breakfast, then make love like rabbits until we're exhausted. Then lunch and then we have to catch a plane. Then your apartment for more sex and then dinner. Maybe we can discuss our future over dinner." I grinned wide and excited as I scooted closer to him. "And don't get all weird because you didn't get me anything. The 'I love you' was the best present I have ever gotten!"

Abruptly, Daniel hopped out of bed (I was mesmerized by his incredible naked body) and he returned quickly with a wrapped package and plopped it down on my lap, put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight against him.

"What's this?"

Grinning, he told me, "Open it."

"No. You open yours first."

"Okay. Fine." Daniel said as he removed his arm from me and tore open a package.

I have to say the man looked very excited and happy and I nearly cried.

"Prada?"

"I used my own card for that one. But I got Cam's and Sam's and Carolyn's and Teal'c's on your card. And went halves on Jack's. Ironically I signed all their cards with Merry Christmas from Daniel and Vala!"

He kissed me softly saying against my welcoming lips, "That's really nice, Vala. Really nice."

I felt very vulnerable in this scenario. I ducked my head, "I got us matching t-shirts, but that's for later. And, please, please, darling, don't put the cologne on until we get home because it's rather sexy and we won't be able to leave this bed if you do."

"I love you." He said and kissed my neck. "So, now, go ahead and open yours. I, er, I got it even though I wasn't sure things would work out like they did. But I wanted you to know."

Everything seems quite strange. Us, me and Daniel, like this. But we both know it's been bubbling under the surface for a long time. I have no worries about this 'us' lasting because of the way we got to this point. The point of us together, happy, actually, solidly, lovely meant to be together.

Unwrapping the gift I wasn't sure what it could be. Inside I found a rather thick sturdy gold chain with an incredibly delicate gold heart. "It... it says something. What does it say?" I squinted at the heart. "It's not Tau'ri... Oh! I know this." Damn if tears didn't pop into my eyes unexpectedly as I read the words out loud. "My heart is yours."

He stared intently. Eyes adoringly. Smile soft and loving.

"Oh gods, Daniel, I love you. This has to be the merriest Christmas ever experienced by anyone on any planet, ever!" I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook.

"I got the industrial strength chain." His voice sounded a little choked up.

"So I can wear it on missions." I stated, weeping like an idiot all over his skin.

"Yep. I can wear the cologne on missions and make you a basket case." Daniel tucked his head downward, his mouth trailing towards mine.

"Too late." I mumbled as my mouth latched on to his.

~END~


End file.
